


Babby Bats

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Finds a baby bat, and names it Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babby Bats

“Master Bruce?”  
The stairs were thrown into shadow, The cave lights off, and the open area dark. Alfred could barley navigate his way through, and if it wasn’t for the monitor of the computer he surely would have gotten lost. He made his way toward it slowly, knocking a few things with his shins, and swearing up a storm.  
“Sh,” Bruce said from his seat at the desk. “You’re scaring Jason.”  
Alfred felt his shoulders fall. Not this again. It had been weeks. They had made head way. Bruce had even accepted it.  
“Bruce, I-”  
But Bruce cut him off, turning around, and holding his hand a little ways out from his body, the other one cupped beneath it. Alfred could see a small, dark shape rocking against Bruce’s palm, and he leaned closer, reaching out to touch it.  
“Be careful, he’s fragile,” Bruce said, as Alfred’s finger tips tentatively met something warm, and fussy.  
“My goodness, sir. Is that a baby bat?”  
“Yes, Alfred. His mother abandoned him.” Jason curled backwards a little ways to look up at Alfred, tiny body stopping in it’s rocking. There was a little white thing in his mouth.  
“And what is that, sir?”  
“Formula. He’s drinking it out of a piece of foam.”  
“It’s actually quite cute,” Alfred said, looking at the tiny animal.  
“I’m going to raise him.”  
“You won’t hear any objection from me. It might actually be good for you. And to think,” he added, turning away to begin his long trek back to the stairs. “You doing something good for yourself on your own prerogative. I thought I’d never live to see the day.”  
Alfred heard Bruce chuckle, and mumble something softly to the tiny bat, and smiled to himself as he began walking back up to the manor.


End file.
